Battle of Ejey
'''Battle of Ejey '''is the battle in the war between Japan and Kingdom of Louria where Louria Kingdom invaded a fortress city, Ejey. Before the Battle Louria Kingdom Eastern Subjugation Army had begun construction in the area around Gim. After the failure of the naval invasion, they are strengthening Gim’s defenses in order to resume their ground invasion. With requested Japan’s approval, Qua-Toyne Principality having been granted permission that Japan began to build an airfield at that location near the Ejey. In the Great Naval Battle of Rodenius some days ago, the Louria Kingdom emerging nation calling itself Japan joined the battle and decimated Louria’s forces, completely annihilating 350 dragon riders and sinking 1,400 ships. Furthermore, there were no confirmed reports of Louria’s own attacks causing any casualties or even battle damage whatsoever. They were unable to fathom what exactly was opposing his country. About 20 kilometers east of Gim, there was a small elven village about 200 men, women and children. Because they did not interact much with outsiders, news about the Gim massacre arrived there late. The elven villagers evacuated to walk about 25 kilometers to the frontline Qua-Toyne military base. A hundred Louria cavalry by Red-Eyed Jove, captain of the Hawk Knight’s 15th cavalry, with orders to slaughter all demihumans, about three kilometers behind them, were coming after them. JGSDF AH-1S Cobras helicopters in the sky coming at Louria cavalries and fired with the spears of light. The horrified Louria cavalries began to retreat, but the rain of light chased after them. All of the soldiers chasing the elves had been eliminated. The elven villagers are safe and saved by JGSDF. The Hawk Knights, part of Louria’s eastern vassal army advance force, were in shock. They had just received news that the hundred knights of the 15th cavalry regiment had been eradicated. The Louria eastern vassal army’s officials were worried the matters of Qua-Toyneian and Japanese strength after hearing the news of the naval invasion failure and 15th cavalry elimination. Louria Kingdom by Lieutenant General Adem ordered about 20,000 of the Louria eastern vassal army advance force to march heading east to a fortress city, Ejey from the border of city, Gim. They mobilize them and set up camp 3 km west of Ejey. Battle of Ejey 20,000 Louria Eastern Vassal Army soliders just showed up west of Ejey. The Hawk Knights 300 cavalry could monitor movement in the fort to keep their army apprised and ready to intercept if anyone tried to leave the castle. Japanese helicopter dropped the high-quality paper written in the continental common language for warning message to withdraw in the next 2 hours or JGSDF attack. The Louria eastern vassal army’s official believed Japanese joined battle with Qua-Toyne Western Region Army and ignored about a warning. Duke Junfilla and his officers went down to form up the troops and get them ready for battle in the vicinity of Ejey. He was reluctant to attack Ejey fortress due to it heavily defense and the fact that the Japanese was currently participating in the war. After 2 hours had passed since Lourian troops didn’t withdraw, JGSDF ordered to ready to fire with MLRS, howitzers, and artilleries. A Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS), armed with 12 cluster rockets each carrying 644 sub munitions, capable of providing six soccer stadiums worth of instant coverage and absolutely devastating to unarmored objects. Rockets were launched continuously, booming each time, and the howitzers also began to fire. Lourian soldiers began exploding one after another, dying in droves. They were just vanished while escaping the exploding flames. JGSDF bombarded and destroyed over 20,000 Lourian troops in which the Duke Junfilla perished along with Mage Officer Washuna in massive barrage of artillery strike. Aftermath Every time a black flower bloomed, enemies were bowled over the vicinity of Ejey. That trim and tidy image was quickly disappearing. Lourian troops were quite literally being annihilated. Only a small area of the camp was unaffected by the onslaught. Inside the castle of Ejey, the citizens of Kua Toine were watching the slaughter dumbfoundedly. Qua-Toyne Western Region Army, General Nho was deeply shocked to witness the powerful explosion magic on the battle by JGSDF. He couldn’t describe the attack happening before his eyes. After the battle of Ejey, the Principality of Qua-Toyne held an emergency senate session. The governmental meeting erupted into noise after the reports and personal's witnesses about Japan's powerful magic that only found in fairy tales the ancient sorcerous empire. Japan requested their proposal to launch their iron dragons from within Qua-Toyne’s country to assault the Louria capital. Their objective was to capture King Louria 34th on the charges of mass murder. The legislators unanimously approved Japan’s transport through land, sea, and air within Qua-Toyne, as well as their proposal to attack Louria Kingdom. The next attack plan sent another army to recapture Gim. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles